


A tribute to love

by Rhapsody



Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fëanorian and his wife share a special moment of love and reverence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tribute to love

**Author's Note:**

> Author Introduction: This was drabbled for the Word of the Day-drabble project where we attempt at writing a drabble or other short fiction every day, based on the Dictionary.com Word of the Day.

The way she moves under my hands, her voice wavers merely seconds once I caress her lightly with my hands; the soft timbre in her keening urges me to deliver her the deepest pleasure. My wife, my mate: there is nothing I do not share with her, but these moments make my knees weak as I drink in her beauty with my mouth. The longer I know her, the past years as my wife, the more I admire and venerate her. Her being the vessel of my love, this child she now bears will be our precious gift to Arda.

**Author's Note:**

> The word on the 26th of June 2007:
> 
> venerate VEN-uh-rayt, transitive verb:
> 
> To treat someone or something with deep respect, reverence or deference; to revere.
> 
> Venerate comes from Latin veneratus, past participle of venerari, "to revere, to respect, to worship," from venus, vener-, "charm, loveliness."


End file.
